


My Turn

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, My First Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: This is my first fic, my first smut, but I had a great dream last night and thought I'd share. Maybe I'll do this again sometime.Just a bit of you riding Dean's face.





	My Turn

I wish there was something to hold on to. The wall isn’t enough. I moan as I felt his lips wrap around my clit. It felt so good I start to rock back and forth on that gorgeous face, that tongue spearing up into me makes me want to move off, overwhelmed with feeling. Then hands are on my ass pulling me close and holding me still, but I can still rock back and forth. Grabbing onto the honey chestnut strands of his hair, I start rocking back and forth as the man below me slurps and sucks at me. Our moans start to sync until I finally can’t take anymore, yelling “DEAN!!!!” as my orgasm takes over. I look down into sparkling green eyes as he continues to lap at me. Once I can finally catch my breath, I scoot down his body, kiss him, tasting myself on his lips, and whisper, “My turn”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
